Gone
by sleeplessdreamer236
Summary: Cammie couldn't bear the sight in front of her... "How could you?" She whispered before running away.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this document.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay so, wow. I haven't posted in a long time, thought I have read some fanfiction. I have to say, I'm impressed. They are really good! :) Anyways, I hope this is okay... R&R?

**Gone**

_Cammie stood shocked as she stared at the two people that she was suppose to trust the most kissing._

"_How could you?" Cammie whispered before running out the door._

"_Cammie!" The both shouted._

_Cammie missed the look of pain cross his face._

Cammie shook her head. She was curled up into a ball, trapped in a cold cellar. She should have been scared for her life, but she wasn't. Cammie was shocked to find that she didn't care anymore. Her mind kept flashing back to the day when she saw the girl that she thought knew her the most and the guy that was suppose to love her, kissing. She felt the tears dripping down her hollow cheeks.

_Cammie ran into her room crying her eyes out. _

_Bex and Liz were immediately at her side. _

"_What's wrong?" Liz asked while putting her arms around her._

_Cammie shook her head, not trusting her voice._

"_Cam, you can tell us, it's okay," Liz said softly trying to comfort her._

"_He-he was ch-cheating with h-her," Cammie's voice was broken and she was sobbing uncontrollably._

_A hard look came across Bex's face, but there was no hint of surprise. The same went for Liz and soon Cammie was backing away from them._

"_You knew didn't you?" Cammie whispered looking at the ground. "You KNEW!" She screamed accusingly. _

_Bex looked away and Liz started crying._

_Cammie shook her head and ran. She ran from the pain, the people that were suppose to be her friends, and most of all, the boy that she had loved and whom she thought had loved her too._

_It had all been a lie._

Cammie looked up at the gleam of light shinning into her chamber. All the torture she had faced was nothing compared to the pain her heart was facing.

"They won't find me, I'm as good as dead," Cammie thought bitterly. She clucked darkly. They probably weren't even missing her.

_Cammie had been running for days before she realized she didn't know where to go. _

"_I can't go home," She thought, "I won't."_

_She knew that the only thing she could do was run, run until the pain stopped, even thought it felt like it never would. She wouldn't ever forgive them. _

_Cammie started crying and then, before she could stop, she started to sing the words that she felt in her heart._

_**How did we ever come to this**_

_**I never thought you'd be**_

_**Someone I'd have to miss...**_

_**And there I was caught in your game**_

_**Needing answers that never came**_

_**And we took a chance,**_

_**You said you were strong**_

_**Strong enough**_

_**But you were wrong...**_

_**And now I'm...**_

_**Deafened by your silence**_

_**Blinded by the tears**_

_**If you're looking for forgiveness**_

_**You won't find that here**_

_**Cause you lied your way to heartbreak**_

_**And now it's all too clear**_

_**That you will never be...**_

_**Look at her**_

_**She won't ever compare**_

_**You can say you're sorry**_

_**But I still don't care**_

_**Was she worth this mess**_

_**Was she worth this pain**_

_**You can say it's her fault**_

_**But you're both to blame**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**And now I'm...**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**Looking back it was all so easy**_

_**I hope you know you're my last mistake**_

_**Don't come around and say you need me**_

_**I won't stay**_

_**Now I know that you were so deceiving**_

_**Was it fun for you to walk away**_

_**I hope you liked it**_

_**Cause she's so damn easy**_

_**You won't change**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**That you will never be...**_

_**(You will never be, Julia sheer)**_

_She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't hear the tires screech or the van come up behind her._

_One second she was there, the next, she was gone._

Cammie felt the knife at her throat and knew it was the end. She didn't cry, didn't scream. She just waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But the blade never did cut. Instead the chair she was sitting on was knocked backwards and suddenly there were shots and cries heard.

Cammie bite her lip as her head knocked the concrete floor.

"Cammie!"

She froze. Shivers went up her spine as the heard the voice. That voice, the one that had caused her some much pain and sufferance. As the arms of the owner of the voice wrapped themselves around her, she automatically shrank back.

"Cammie, sh. It's me," He said trying to get soothe her, "It's going to be okay."

He was looked down at her only to see cold unforgiving eyes.

"It's never going to be okay," Was Cammie's last reply before fading into an everlasting sleep.

The boy stared at the beautiful girl in his arms. Her features were tainted. He would never forgive himself for doing this to her. The girl found the room he was in and knelt beside him.

"Cammie?" She managed to choke out. "CAMMIE!" She screamed.

But, Cammie was already gone.

And there was nothing Zach or Macey could do about it...


End file.
